Iossus Viremeu Jaavus
Iossus (pronounced as Yossus) Viremeus Jaavus is a Republic Senator representing Alsakan and is a candidate for the Chancellorship in the Galactic Republic. Iossus is also the founder and leader of the Grand Progressive Alliance, a as of now small party-block within the Senate of politicians that share his ideals. Overview Iossus was born in 3682 BBY, to a family of wealthy businessmen and prominent politicians. From his early age, Iossus was exposed to politics and economics, he quickly took an interest to both of these subjects. Dedicating himself to learning economics and politics, he attended the Royal Academy of Alsakan, majoring in politics and economics. Shortly after graduating, Iossus ran for political positions and during the war with the Sith Empire, gained the position of Senator. As Senator of Alsakan, Iossus did a good job of keeping the planet stable and preventing any major damages to it's economy, proving his capability as a political leader and economic manager. Throughout the war, Iossus came to appreciate the Sith Empire and it's bureaucratic effectiveness and came to respect them, despite the hostile status between the Republic and the Sith Empire. Early Life Iossus was born in 3682 BBY in the Alsakan capital, to a family of wealthy businessmen and prominent politicans. Having been born into a noblemans family at an early age, Iossus was able to recieve an advanced education and was exposed to politics and economics from his family. He studied extensively, learning about other states and foreign powers, their politics and economics, learning about the Republic, it's politics, economics and law. Iossus quickly became fascinated with the subject. It was at age 18 where he attended the Royal Academy of Alsakan, focusing on majoring in Politics and Economics primarily. Iossus also had a more extensive language curriculum. Iossus, having been born to a family of nobility, grew up with the High Galactic Alphabet, often associated with snobbery. As a result of the rest of the Galaxy utilizing the Aurebesh alphabet, Iossus was forced to learn it with difficulty. Having grown up with High Galactic as well, Iossus was forced to learn Basic alongside the Aurebesh alphabet. Iossus made many friends on Alsakan and due to his family's connections, he made friends across the Galaxy essentially. His noble upbringing also brought him education in numerous other fields besides his primary subjects, including combat. Political Career Iossus' political career began on Alsakan, by first working for his local municipality. However, Iossus felt of this as a waste of his time and skills, and after a year, decided to run for higher political offices. He became the Mayor of Nokronia's capital after 4 years and handled his duties well. After 2 years in office, Iossus decided to try for a higher position, within Nokronia's government itself and managed to get himself a position as the Minister of Economics. When the war broke out, unrest was widespread in Alsakan, fears that trade between Coruscant and Alsakan would be disrupted was growing and a lot of pressure was put on Iossus. Iossus worked day and night on his duties, never resting, in order to accomplish the safest alternative. As the Sith Empire raided Coruscant, Iossus managed to keep Alsakan stable, having opened up trade to other parts of non-Sith occupied space before the invasion of Coruscant, thus keeping Alsakan on a constant supply, albeit not as powerful as with Coruscant, it was enough to keep Alsakan from collapse. Iossus was then elected as Senator of Alsakan due to his duties and was granted high Alsakan awards. He campaigned for numerous policies within the Republic and became sort of a romanticist for his ambitious views and goals for the Republic. His ideas were however, never irrational, thus Iossus was never suspect to ridicule, but a few Senators still believed his ideas to be too ambitious, especially considering the recent situations. After the Treaty of Coruscant, ending the War and starting the subsequent Cold War, Iossus founded the Grand Progressive Alliance, a party-block within the Senate of politicians sharing his ideals for a "Greater Republic", albeit the party wasn't very small, it still was enough to draw prominent politicians into the party. Physical Description Iossus is a average height, medium-built human male in his 20's, sporting facial hair and is often recognized for his fancy mustache, groomed due to his birth as a noble. His skin is light, but his overall hair complexion is dark, sporting black hair with light brown eyecolour. Personality Iossus has been described as a energetic, affable and astute individual, being very sagacious of his situation and the overall grander scale of things. Despite his noble upbringing, high education and high position, Iossus himself is very meek and does not consider himself above others and has been regarded to be quite humble despite his noble background. Iossus is calm, collected but never monotone, still full of emotion and energy, driven by determination and will. Iossus is a quick thinker and good at coming up with strategies and plans.